


Reeled In

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cat Hybrid Minhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun counts his blessings and thanks his lucky stars every day for giving him Minhyun





	Reeled In

Jonghyun wasn't expecting to walk out of the adoption center with a newly adopted cat hybrid in tow but sometimes things just liked to blind side Jonghyun like this.  
  
Jonghyun's original plan had been to just have a look around, meet some of the residents of the adoption center before going away to have some time to think and to make an informed decision. All of that had gone out of the window pretty quickly, quicker than Jonghyun would have liked to admit.   
  


Though really, he reckoned that if anyone looked into the bright and shining eyes of Minhyun the cat hybrid, they too would have been swayed in an instant. It was impossible to ignore that gaze that was intense enough to make even the coldest man feel something in the depth of his heart. 

Minhyun had really sealed the deal at the point where Jonghyun had introduced himself and Minhyun had flashed him _the most adorable _eyesmiles that ever existed. Hook line and sinker, Jonghyun was a total goner. 

(He had barely managed to stop himself from outright cooing at the hybrid before him but no one needed to know that.) 

  


* * *

One of the first things Jonghyun learned about Minhyun was that he was _clingy. _Clingy in a way no one else was ever clingy. He would sneak up behind Jonghyun while the latter was making them breakfast and snake his arms around his waist and rest his head on his neck. Whenever he did this, Jonghyun would end up making breakfast to the sound of incessant purring that he would not only hear directly into his ear, but feel the vibrations of through his back. 

Then there were the countless times that Jonghyun had almost fallen flat on his face because Minhyun's tail, seemingly having a mind of it's own, decided that it best belonged twirled around Jonghyun's leg. 

Back when they were still getting used to each other, Jonghyun had glared at the offending appendage and subsequently the hybrid it belonged to. Minhyun had always tried to maintain a look of innocence but Jonghyun wasn't fool enough to believe him. 

Nowadays, Jonghyun didn't mind so much. Sure he still stumbled on his steps every one in a while but the look of pure bliss that graced Minhyun's face every time he carefully stroked over the fluffy tail before loosening its grip from his leg, and the heart melting pout that the hybrid wore on his lips afterwards, was worth every bit of his own suffering. 

  


* * *

One of the next things Jonghyun learned was that Minhyun was loud. 

A few days after Jonghyun had brought Minhyun home, his heart almost broke when, in the smallest voice that Minhyun could ever muster, he asked Jonghyun if he was going back to the adoption center because the sound of his laugh had been too annoying or if his chattering had been too incessant. 

'People only choose me because I'm pretty, but that's all they want me to be.' Minhyun had said when Jonghyun had asked why he thought he would be returned for being loud. 

'I was a trophy to them. I was just there to be seen and not heard. In their eyes I'm nothing but a pet to be treated however they wish and discarded when I become a nuisance.'

Jonghyun had vowed to himself then and there that he would never let Minhyun ever set foot in an adoption center ever again. At that moment, Minhyun's happiness became paramount to him. Never again did he want to hear Minhyun speaking in such a small and dejected tone. 

Being loud wasn't annoying. It was a feature of Minhyun's, not a flaw. His previous owners had to have been idiots for not seeing it. 

Minhyun was lively, full of life. A bundle of joy - Jonghyun's bundle of joy. He wouldn't trade him for the world. 

Maybe Minhyun was loud but so what? Jonghyun didn't care. On the contrary in fact. Jonghyun all but reveled in the moments he could hear all the beautiful sounds that Minhyun could make. His booming laughter when he laughed at Jonghyun's dumb jokes like no one else would, to his little sighs whenever Jonghyun scratched that one particular spot behind his ears, Jonghyun treasured it all. 

Those people were fools for not realising how precious Minhyun was. They were blind, Jonghyun concludes. Unable to ever look past what was on the surface, too blinded by their own selfish ignorance to ever see that Minhyun wasn't just a pretty face and should never be restricted to just being that. 

Though in the end he should at least be a little glad that those other people never saw what he saw. He used to thank the heavens that Minhyun had been in the adoption center when he was and that Jonghyun had visited when he did. What a tragedy it might have been had Minhyun been snapped up by anyone else. 

Every night as he laid his head into his pillow beside his treasure, snuggling up against Minhyun's warmth, he counts his blessings and thanks his lucky stars that they aligned to bring him Minhyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> felt cute might delete later xxx


End file.
